A dinner with the lunatics EnglishFrench
by Billy Stone
Summary: Eames looks at himself int the mirror and his reflection isn't him.Eames looks at himself in his head and it's an other he sees.Eames own a ring but doesn't know where it comes from.Eames is desperately in love but doesn't know with s lui ont dit de faire est bien simple de se perdre dans son esprit.Eames pense qu'il est perdu. Eames is affraid sometimes. Eames?


**Titre:** A dinner with the lunatics

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Kimi-ebi

**Langue: **French and english

**Pairing:** It depends on how you interpret the text: Eames/Arthur, Eames/OC/OC, Eames/Eames

**Rating:** M for allusion to sexuality and madness

**Résumé:** _Fr: _Eames se regarde dans le miroir et sa réflexion n'est pas lui. Eames se regarde dans sa tête et c'est un autre qu'il voit. Eames possède une bague mais ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Eames se meure d'amour mais ne sait plus pour qui. They told him to be careful. It's so simple to lose yourself in your own mind. Eames thinks he is lost. Eames a peur parfois de se regarder dans le miroir pour y voir Eames. Eames?

_Eng: _Eames looks at himself int the mirror and his reflection isn't him. Eames looks at himself in his head and it's an other he sees. Eames own a ring but doesn't know where it comes from. Eames is desperately in love but doesn't know with lui ont dit de faire attention. Il est bien simple de se perdre dans son esprit. Eames pense qu'il est perdu. Eames is affraid sometimes to look in the mirror. Eames?

**Blabla de l'auteur:** _Fr: _Parce que pour moi Eames est fou, qu'il ne sait plus en quelle langue pensée, qu'il aime Arthur ou peut-être pas. Eames est Eames mais il a oublié qu'il est Eames. Eames est un peu foutu en l'air en réalité.

_Eng: _Because in my opinion Eames is crazy, he doesn't know in which language think. He loves Arthur or maybe not. Eames is Eames but he has forgotten that he is Eames. Eames is fuck up in fact.

Si vous voulez la traduction des passages en anglais faites-moi signe et je la rajouterais.

If you want the traduction of the french moment, well, I'm not sure I can really translate them but I can try or at least explain them.

English is not my native language (so be kind please :3)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-A dinner with the lunatics-**

(Un dîner avec les fous)

* * *

« - Le temps s'accorde plutôt bien à ton humeur, Darling.

- Te mettrais-tu à la poésie, habibi ?

- Everything for you, you know it.

- I know habibi, i know. »

* * *

« - Hello, Brother.

- Charlie ? »

L'homme, allongé sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue se mélangeant au vomi jaunâtre fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« - Toujours pas prête à me laisser tomber hein ?

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps encore, habibi.

- I know Brother, I know.

- So let's go home. »

La jeune femme se pencha et redressa l'homme blond. Celui-ci la dévisagea longuement. Le « quelle maison ? » resta silencieux, lourd secret entre leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

« - Alors, baby boy, tu es tombé amoureux, pas vrai ? »

Il redressa vivement le visage et s'étouffa dans la fumée de sa cigarette.

« - Comment tu sais ?

- Oh please, habibi, I never leave you alone. You know it.

- Indeed, I know. »

Elle rejeta sa tête, aux longs cheveux rouge en arrière et rit, sa poitrine secouée par les saccades gutturales.

« - Alors, habibi, comment est-il ?

- Hors de portée. »

Elle n'insista pas.

* * *

« - Oh, tu es rentré.

- Quelle observation pertinente, little bird.

- J'ai un nom tu sais.

- Ici, personne n'a plus de nom. »

L'homme de trente ans, blond, la peau foncée et tatouée, ponctuée de cicatrices de-ci delà, ferma ses yeux gris pour ne plus voir. Ne plus voir cette homme, à peine majeure, mais qui est bien trop vieux. Bien trop de vies, bien trop de temps passé dans une autre réalité, bien trop de pertes et, finalement, qu'est-ce que la réalité ? Il serra son jeton et sentit une main sur son visage, douce caresse de plume et de sang. Il est l'oiseau et l'autre n'est plus rien. Une fois qu'on entre dans ce monde, on n'a plus de nom. Les gens l'appelle Eames, mais eux l'appellent habibi, little bird, et tant d'autre noms, que celui qu'on lui a donné il y a bien longtemps, n'a plus d'importance. Il sait s'adapter, il a toujours su. He is a forger, goddamit. Changer, créer, inventer, disparaître, renaître et n'être plus rien c'est son boulot. Une jambe puis une autre passe sur les siennes et bientôt l'étranger est à califourchon sur son corps fatigué.

Eames fait tourner l'alliance qui orne son majeur. Le corps sur le sien est lourd. Son corps est froid. L'alliance est un poids qui lui rappelle des souvenirs qu'il a oublié il y a bien longtemps.

« - Comment va Charlie ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ?

- Elle te ramasse toujours pièce par pièce ?

- C'est notre boulot, non ? Elle me ramasse, je te ramasse, tu la ramasses et puis un jour on se cassera tous. »

Sam ne lui demanda pas si par casser il entendait partir ou se briser. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se pose pas la question, c'est juste qu'il s'en fiche.

Les lèvres sur les siennes sont glacées, et ses mains serrent du vide.

« - Alors, little bird, dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Fuck you.

- Later maybe,… »

Des doigts fins et fragiles attachés à une main effilée elle-même reliée à un poignet de poupée brisée, caressent langoureusement son torse nu.

Ce qui est mieux, avec Sam, c'est que pour lui, le temps ne veut rien dire. Et later peut aussi bien être maintenant que never.

Sam s'en fout un peu de tout ça.

Du monde, du temps, du rêve, des gens.

Sam c'est perdu il y a longtemps.

Et Eames n'a jamais été du genre à attendre qui que se soit.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'ils baisent, il a peur de le briser. Il a un corps fin et une peau blanche. Ses os ressortent et le narguent, monts et vallées brisés bien trop de fois contre une surface quelconque. Un corps encore jeune, mais qui a déjà trop vécu, un corps aux mille vies, en dehors de l'espace et du temps.

Quand ils couchent ensemble, ce n'est jamais le nom de l'autre qu'ils prononcent, mais le nom de ceux qu'ils n'auront jamais.

Sam lui a dit qu'il y a longtemps, dans cette réalité ou une autre, who cares ?, il a rencontré un homme. Ils se sont mariés à leurs dix-huit ans et ont adopté. Ils bossaient ensemble, un putain de duo dans l'industrie du rêve, deux monstres créés par l'armée. Oui, mais reprend alors Sam, un jour il a fait une mission sans moi. Il est resté six mois dans le coma, et un million d'année ailleurs, et quand il s'est réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. A son réveil – la voix de Sam se brise toujours à ce moment, et il boit une gorgée d'alcool, regarde un ciel qu'il ne croit plus – Sam a du partir car leur fille était à l'hôpital. Quand il a pu revenir, un an plus tard, son homme s'était déjà remarié avec une autre. Et quand il a vu Sam arrivé, il lui a dit.

_Hey, aren't you the man from the hospital ? I'm sure I saw you before…_

Et Sam, en rentrant le soir, a brûlé tout les papiers de mariage, d'adoption, et toutes ces conneries crées par une vie à deux. En tirant quelques ficelles, il a supprimé de l'histoire du monde leur histoire à eux.

Et ta fille, demande alors souvent Eames. Et alors Sam le renverse et se déhanche. Après le coït, après le plaisir, Sam se lève, nu devant la fenêtre, se place sur le bord et ferme les yeux.

Ma fille, dit-il alors habituellement, est morte deux mois plus tard.

Et il se laisse tomber.

Eames rouvre alors les yeux, et sent le corps froid sous lui qui frissonne, les mains, rapaces d'un squelette pétillant, qui serrent ses avant bras, ses biceps, et la voix, rauque et détruite.

Harder, harder, harder.

A chaque fois qu'ils baisent, il a peur de le briser. Il a un corps fin et une peau blanche. Ses os ressortent et le narguent, monts et vallées brisés bien trop de fois contre une surface quelconque. Un corps encore jeune, mais qui a déjà trop vécu, un corps aux mille vies, en dehors de l'espace et du temps.

Mais il y va plus fort, il le détruit parce qu'il se dit, qu'au fond, c'est ce que Sam veut. Qu'il le détruise, le réduise en pièce.

Et alors, Eames pleure, une larme, traîtresse, qui passe sur la joue tannée et la barbe de deux jours, et Eames se dit, Eames se dit.

On ne pourra jamais faire l'amour mais je crois que, au moins, nous faisons la haine.

Lorsqu'il ressort de la chambre et qu'il va se laver, il ne se crispe même plus sous le frappé de l'eau glacée sur ses plaies ouvertes, et le sang qui coule dans la bonde finit même par le faire rire.

Il entend Sam rire aussi.

Ils n'ont jamais appris à aimer comme il faut.

Ils ont juste appris à haïr.

Et sur la hanche de Sam, il y a un bleu en forme de bague.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il fait une overdose sur le sol d'une boîte underground dégueulasse, Charlie est là.

« - Hello, Brother.

- Charlie ? »

L'homme, allongé sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue se mélangeant au vomi jaunâtre fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« - Toujours pas prête à me laisser tomber hein ?

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps encore, habibi.

- I know Brother, I know.

- So let's go home. »

Et à chaque fois, à chaque fois, il fond en larme, regarde Charlie, et lui dit, mais ne lui dit jamais.

Charlie, oh Darling, we don't have a fucking home.

A quoi bon lui dire, Charlie le sait. Charlie sait tout, de toute manière.

Et Charlie ment.

Charlie n'est même pas Charlie.

Et quand il la prend à même le mur, quand ils se griffent, se mordent, et sanglotent, et il se demande encore parfois.

Comment s'appelait cette gamine aux cheveux rouges qui riait pour un rien et qui dansait jusqu'à la tombe ? Quel était le nom de celle qui a passé son enfance à le sauver ?

Et Charlie lui répond :

Et toi, habibi ? Quel est ton nom ?

Elle le laisse là et elle quitte le trou qui leur sert d'appartement.

* * *

If you love me like you loved me once, then let me go. Let me go. You need to let me go.

You promise.

Eames.

Where are you ?

Eames.

Eames.

* * *

« - Eames ?

- Eames ?

- Eames ! »

L'homme eut un hoquet et ouvrit les yeux.

Au-dessus de lui se tient un homme qui ne sera jamais sien, et qui, agacé, fait tourné une alliance autour de son annulaire.

« - Arthur ?

- Yes, it's me you useless son of a bitch, now get out, we need to use the PASIV.

- Errr… Yeah, ok. »

Et Eames se redresse.

Eames ne sait pas se qu'il fait là.

And Charlie told him.

It's the begining of the end.

So just keep the fuck going.

Et Charlie a toujours raison.

Eames se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ne vit pas l'once d'inquiétude qui valsa dans les yeux noirs.

Mais de toute façon, Eames n'a jamais aimé la valse.

L'alliance à son doigt pèse lourd. Charlie lui manque. Ou bien est-ce Sam ?

Eames has forgotten.

Who cares ?

* * *

« - Hello Sweetheart, je te manquais déjà que tu appelles ?

- Je suis enceinte.

- Que… What ?

- Si c'est une fille, nous l'appellerons Ruby, et si c'est un homme, nous l'appelleront Aaron. Oh, et, avant que tu ne me poses là question, oui, c'est toi qui est le père, sale con.

- I love you.

- No you don't.

- Does it matter ?

- It's never had.

- J'arrive dans dix heures.

- T'as intérêt, habibi.

- Ferme les yeux Charlie, et avant même que tu es le temps de te faire une tartine à la myrtille, je serais là. »

* * *

« - Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore quand je serais vieille et laide ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je t'ais aimée un jour. »

La porte claqua.

* * *

Charlie sortit son téléphone, tremblante.

« Sam, tu es toujours à Bruxelles ? Parfait. Ca te tente de retourner au vieux club SM que t'avais trouvé l'année dernière ? »

* * *

« - Eames ?

- Yes babe ?

- Ne me sers pas des « babe » ou « Darling » petit con, je vais accouché, et j'ai mal.

- Pardon ?

- Eames, sors la voiture et emmène-moi à l'hosto. J'ai perdu les eaux il y a cinq heures. »

L'homme blond referma calmement son livre et décroisa les jambes.

« - Et tu ne t'ai pas dis que ce serait utile de me faire part de ce putain de minuscule petit détail de merde ?

- Oh, Darling, ne soit pas vulgaire. C'est bien plus amusant de te voir paniquer en pensant à la circulation en centre ville et à combien le parking va te coûter. »

Eames soupira et aida la femme aux courbes arrondies à se lever.

« - Sam ?

- Yep ?

- Tu surveilles ma sœur ?

- Bien sûr. »

* * *

« - Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup Charlie.

- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son frère.

- Charlie. Ton fils-

- Je sais Eames, je sais. Elle est jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui Charlie, je trouve aussi. »

* * *

« - Il s'appelle Arthur alors ?

- Yep.

- Et… ?

- Il est hétéro.

- Tu ne veux pas tenter ?

- Sam, mis à part Charlie et toi, plus personne ne veut de moi. Même Yusuf est parti. Il n'y a plus personne. Alors surtout pas Arthur. Je ne le permettrai pas…»

Eames enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Ses épaules se secouèrent.

« - Hey, Eames, on baise ? »

* * *

« - Hello, Brother.

- Charlie ? »

L'homme, allongé sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue se mélangeant au vomi jaunâtre, fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« - Toujours pas prête à me laisser tomber hein ?

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps encore, habibi.

- I know Brother, I know.

- So let's go home. »

Elle le traîna dans des ruelles sales, avant de s'effondrer, ensemble, sur le sol du trou le servant d'appartement.

« - Il s'est passé quoi cette fois ?

- Il s'est marié, hier soir. Ou bien était-ce ce soir, ou celui encore d'avant. Je ne sais pas. Il est marié, c'est tout. »

Charlie se leva, fière sur ses talons aiguilles, les hanches se balançant délicatement en un roulement imperceptible, belle et infiniment décalée. Elle ne semblait pas appartenir à ce trou sale dans lequel bouteilles, cachets, seringues et mégots se côtoyaient tout le temps. Et pourtant, Charlie ne pourra jamais s'en échapper. Elle en est l'investigatrice.

Elle fit tomber sa robe, enleva ses sous-vêtements, descendit de ses chaussures, revint au niveau d'Eames, le souleva, le déshabilla. Dans le lit, ils étaient trois, comme à l'origine. Eames au milieu, la tête sur le ventre de Sam étendu au travers du lit, et Charlie serrant ses attributs féminins contre son corps d'homme, et, encore une fois, Eames sait que Charlie a plus de balles que tous les hommes de cette planète. Charlie est la femme écorchée dans son intimité et Sam n'est plus que du vide et Eames lui n'a jamais été personne en particulier.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien fait ? »

Eames ne sait pas lequel à parler et, au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre.

« - Because I loved… love him. So I let him go. I let him go… »

Il ne pleura pas.

Ils ne pleurèrent plus.

* * *

On pleure tous au départ. Les nouveau-nés hurlent et gueulent, larmes à l'œil, pour qu'on les remarque, qu'on les comprenne. Ils pleurent quand ils ont faim, quand leurs langes sont souillés, quand ils ont mal. Les enfants pleurent quand on les blesse. Et puis on grandit et on apprend tous que pleurer ne sert à rien. Que c'est juste se montrer faible. Que plus personne ne viendra nous sauver.

Qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver, de toute façon.

Alors vient le temps de l'apprentissage réel.

Vient le temps où on apprend à se taire et à encaisser.

Eames l'a juste apprit plus rapidement que d'autre.

* * *

Le hurlement avait atteint ses oreilles, fort, trop fort, s'infiltrant dans son corps et son esprit. C'était une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre hurler.

Il s'était précipité vers l'origine du hurlement.

Il se souvient du si petit corps d'une enfant de cinq ans, du sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur, et de Charlie qui hurlait, encore et encore, jusqu'à se que sa gorge s'arrache et qu'elle crache du sang.

Mélancoliques goûtes rouges qui rejoignirent la flaque sur le sol.

Il ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'il a fait ensuite.

Il sentira toute sa vie le poids de la crosse de son glock dans sa main et il se rappellera qu'ils ont enterrés deux corps et non un, le reste, il a préféré l'oublier.

Il a su à partir de ce moment là qu'il devait arrêter son boulot. Il a su dès ce moment là qu'il était perdu. Que Charlie avait eu raison.

Mais, après tout, Charlie a toujours raison.

* * *

« - Hello, Brother.

- Sam? »

La femme, allongé sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue se mélangeant au vomi jaunâtre fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« - Toujours pas prêt à me laisser tomber hein ?

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps encore, Darling.

- I know Brother, I know.

- So let's go home. »

Charlie ferma les yeux. Home. Il n'y en aura plus jamais. Eames et elle ont tout perdu. Et Sam n'est plus là depuis longtemps.

Il l'aida quand même à se redresser.

* * *

« - Eames ?

- Oui Charlie ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es occupée de moi tout ma vie, je te renvois l'ascenceur.

- Nous avons perdu notre fille.

- Tu n'es pas encore perdue. Pas totalement Charlie.

- J'ai envie de rêver ce soir Eames.

- Tu rêveras de lui ?

- Mon fils ou l'homme qui m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimerait pas quand je serais vieille et laide car il faut aimer pour ça ?

- Rêve de moi, c'est bien mieux.

- Eames ?

- Oui Charlie ?

- C'est Sam qui m'a déposée ici ?

- Charlie… Sam n'est plus là. Depuis longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, Charlie.

- Oh… Eames ?

- Oui Charlie ?

- Branche-moi au PASIV.

- Charlie…

- Eames, ne me fait pas te supplier.

- Tu n'as jamais été du genre à supplier de toute façon. »

* * *

« - Hello, Brother.

- Charlie ? »

L'homme, allongé sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa joue se mélangeant au vomi jaunâtre fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« - Toujours pas prête à me laisser tomber hein ?

- Jamais. Tu sais bien que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps encore, habibi.

- I know Brother, I know.

- So let's go home. »

* * *

_« - Hello, Brother. _

- Charlie ? »

On le secoua.

« - Mr. Eames, I don't know who the fuck is Charlie, but I think you need to go to the hospital.

- Arthur ?

- Yes, Mr. Eames, it's me.

- Am I dreaming ?

- No Eames, I think you're dying. »

* * *

« Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes. Il est franchement beau, et même s'il a un bâton dans le cul, je suis sûr qu'au fond c'est un type bien. Je comprends que tu l'aimes. Je comprends que tu l'ais laissé partir. Mais qui va veiller sur toi, little bird ? Oh no, don't cry habibi. You know we love you. Yes, we don't, but it doesn't matter, does it ? Il est beau. Okay, he is straight but… Tu l'aimeras jusqu'à la fin, parce que nous sommes comme ça. On nous a jamais appris à aimer, alors on aime mal, on aime trop. Et, tu sais Eames, sa femme est très jolie enceinte… »

* * *

« - Eames ?

- Oui Charlie ?

- Comment Sam est-il partit ?

- Il a utilisé le PASIV trop souvent, se créant un monde dans lequel son homme et sa fille étaient encore à ses côtés.

- Oh…

- Et qui étions-nous pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la réalité ? C'était devenu la sienne…

- Et que c'est-il passé ?

- Vous étiez en mission, vous vous êtes fait tirés dessus. Pour rester plus longtemps avec lui, tu vous as injecté un sédatif. Vous êtes allés dans les limbes. Tu voulais rester avec lui.

- Mais je suis revenue…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

If you love me like you loved me once, then let me go. Let me go. You need to let me go.

You promise.

Eames.

* * *

« Where are you ? Charlie, where did you go without me ? »

* * *

Eames.

* * *

« I promise. I will never let you. I will always be by your side. I swear. I'm here. Always will be. »

* * *

Eames.

* * *

A son doigt, l'alliance l'empêche de courir.

* * *

Eames ?

* * *

« I had a daughter once. I had a wife. I had a husband. I never had the man I love. I need to remember.. I… I don't know what I am doing here. »

* * *

Eames ?

* * *

« Mais es-tu si sur que cela ait été ma peau et non la sienne ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis parti il y a longtemps. Etait-ce ma peau ? Es-tu sûr que je suis là, que je l'ai été un jour? Tu m'as offert cette alliance ou bien... Ou bien...Eames?»

* * *

Wake up.

* * *

« Es-tu sur qu'il ait jamais existé ? Il me semble un peu trop parfait, un peu trop inatteignable. Reviens-moi Eames. Reviens dans ma réalité Eames. Dans la tienne. On s'en fout de cette des autre. Eames?»

* * *

Wake up Eames.

* * *

Reviens-moi Eames.

* * *

« - You need to let me go. If you love me like you told me, Eames, you need to let me go.

- But I love you.

- I know Eames, I know. But it's not enough. Never will be. »

* * *

Il y a longtemps, tu aurais tout donné pour moi. Il y a longtemps, nous étions trois soldats de dix ans. On nous a fait rêver. Nous étions trop jeune. Esprit de trente ans dans un corps de dix. Ou bien avons-nous toujours dix ans ? Sommes-nous toujours trois ? Réveille toi Eames, reviens à l'origine.

D'où viens-tu ?

* * *

D'ou viens-tu ?

* * *

Et, dis-moi, Mister Eames, what's your name ?

* * *

Eames.

* * *

You love me, but you love me the wrong way. I can't Eames.

* * *

What the hell are you doing here ? Wake up you bastard, we need the PASIV, get out.

* * *

« Il y a longtemps, quand je dansais encore, quand je riais encore, on m'avait appelé Caïn. Caïn fut mon nom. Quel fut le tien ? »

* * *

Wake up.

* * *

Reviens à l'origine.

* * *

Eames.

* * *

Eames ?


End file.
